Macenzie
by MCstarz1617
Summary: Jacob felt as if he would never love again...until he met Macenzie. Jacob/OC pairing. Rating will change later.


- _Jacob's Point of View_

How long had it been, since _she_ left? I lost count, and frankly I don't care anymore. I always thought that I would never find love again...until I met Macenzie.

-_Macenzie's Point of View_

Saturday July 3rd, 2009 6:15 pm.

_Great, we moved, again. This time to a small reservation about seven miles from Forks Washington. Thank God that my family and I were acctually frieking Quileute! Maybe this time I could finally fit in, find a boyfriend, have a flipping life. Well two months of summer to meet some new friends, get a new start, at least my family and I were not ever moving again, I could now finally be the fifteen year old girl that I am._

"Mac, time for dinner! Then maybe you could go down to First Beach, I heard that some of the boys are having a bonfire. You could make some friends, your father is good friends with Billy Black, he has a son around your age." My mom called up the stairs, I groaned, climbing off of my bed and closing my diary. The beach sounded like fun, it would be a good start at the 'meeting friends' thing, I've always been a tom boy, better at hanging with guys. I scrambled down the stairs, flying past Paja my Bengal cat, causing him to hiss slightly. Mom laughed when I jumped into the nearest kitchen chair, suddenly very excited.

"Beach sounds like fun, I'll go. What should I wear?" The question spilled from my mouth, making my mom overly excited yet very calm. Don't ask me how that works, its just my mom's way.

"Good, I'm glad you'll go. As for what you'll wear, I haven't a care, wear what you like, just not sweats and a baggy shirt." Mom shrugged, her famous 'hoodlum' smile as dad calls it, creeping onto her face. I made a disgusted face, wrinkling my nose in utter horror.

"Mom! I'm not _that_ much of a tomboy!" I mock-shrieked, a hand fling up to cover my mouth in the classic Hollywood way. Dad walked in chuckling, hearing our conversation before entering.

"Good one Mac, good one. You'll have fun, I've been to a few Quileute bonfire's before." He laughed, sitting down at the table, mom setting our dinner in front of us before sitting down herself.

"How," I swallowed my bite of chicken before continuing. "have you been to some Quileute bonfires Atkta?" I asked, saying my last word in Quileute, father. My dad looked at me affectionatlly, I had spent my entire first seven years learning Quileute from him.

"Remember you good 'ole dad grew up on this very rez achikita." Dad said lovingly, ending his sentence in Quileute, daughter. Mom watched us with a small, adoring smile gracing her face. I nodded, remembering. I scolded myself for forgetting that.

"Alket, ky chi moha ja." Mom laughed, she had said "Eat, or you won't go." I was sure I had a look of annoyance on my face.

"Alright Mom." I scarfed down the rest of my food and excused myself, placing my plate and silverware in the sink before retreating back to my room to find something to wear.

~*~

Once upstairs I flung open my closet, desperate to find something at least _decent_. I pulled out my favorite pair of navy blue designer jeans by True Religion, now for a shirt. I tried my endless amount of shirts, finally landing on my white Kings of Leon tee. Perfect. I quickly ran into the shower, getting out in about fifteen minutes. I threw on my clothes, blowdried my hair, putting it up in a bun, grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs.

"Bye Mom, Dad, I'm outta here!" I called, holding the door open with my foot.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun!" Mom called back, her voice coming from the kitchen. I was halfway out the door whan my dad's voice stopped me.

"Have fun Mac, head to Billy's and tell him hi for me before heading to the beach. Maybe Jacob will be there." I shook my head as the door closed behind me, '_how in the name of all that's holy does my father get off remembering things like that_?' I asked myself as I walked the short distance between the quaint little red house that I guessed to be Billy Black's house and my own. I hopped up the porch steps, gentally pulling the screen door open to get to the other. I knocked softly, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. The door swung open, revealing a older man in a wheelchair around my dad's age with long black hair and russet skin, much similar to my own. Billy Black.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Billy said softly, his voice a deep baritone. I was caught at how his voice was a mix of layers, it was like a choir of baritoned men.

"Yes, hi, I'm Macenzie Claring, I just moved into the house about a block from here. I'm Kyle Claring's daughter, he told my to tell you 'hi'. I'm on my way to the bonfire." I stuttered, feeling like a fool. I saw Billy's face lighten.

"Oh, hello Macenzie, welcome to La Push. How is Kyle and your mother? I remember your father bringing you here when you were just a baby," Billy said warmly, wheeling back so that I could enter before continuing."and my son Jacob was just heading over with some friends, I'll get him, he'd like to meet you." Before I had a chance to tell him that wasn't nessisary, he was already at the end of the stairs. "Jacob! Come on son, we have company!" A husky, warm voice replied, it's tone was much like Billy's.

"I`ll be right down dad!" Billy turned back to me, his face holding and expression I was not familiar with, it was a expression that looked like it was torn between annoyance and understanding. I smiled, Billy smiling back as a tall figure came down the stairs. The boy was beautiful, he had cropped black hair, warm russet skin, deep brown eyes, and he was at least sixteen. He was _massive, _about 6' 7" at the least. His eyes landed on me and he froze, he stared with a look like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I had never had any boy look at me like that, it felt kind of nice. I had a feeling in my chest telling me that I had to stay by Jacob the rest of the night, telling me that I was in the safest place in the world when I was around him, making me feel invisible. I would listen to the feeling in my chest, I would get to know Jacob as best as I could tonight and hopefully the next two months. Tonight would be fun, I hope.

~*~

_-Jacob's Point of View._

I headed down the stairs after pulling on my muscle tee. I wondered who this 'company' could be as I looked around, my eyes landing on a modern day Pocahantas. I froze, my world stopped, it was as if this girl was the only thing tying me to the world. She had russet skin and black hair, Quileute, her cheekbones were set higher up on her face, making her a sight of perfection. She had a perfect hourglass figure, her body was filled out at _all _the right places. She was a goddess. If someone had said 'Bella' at any point, it wouldn't have stung anymore, I would have shushed them so I could keep staring at the angelic being in my kitchen. I was knocked back into reality by my dad.

"Jake, this in Macenzie Claring, she just moved into the house about a block up from here, she's headed over to the bonfire, mind if she hitches a ride with you and the guys?" Billy said excitedly, he had seen the 'look' I got, I had imprinted.

"Sure, sure, perfectally fine with me." I tried to sound nonchalont, I don't think it worked due to the musical laughter that came from Macenzie. I finished going down the stairs and over to her. I stuck out my hand.

"Jacob Black." I said confidentally, she laughed again.

"Macenzie Claring, you can call me Mac, everybody else does." Macenzie said sweetly, taking my hand. She gasped, I remembered my body tempiture, but she calmed. "Your body tempiture is a little warmer than my father's, must be a Quileute guy thing." Macenzie shrugged, her father's body tempeture was a little cooler than mine? He must've been a wolf who quit phasing. Small world. A horn honked outside, signaling the arival of the guys.

"Well Mac, our ride's here, shall we." I said, dropping her hand and opening the door, holding it for her.

"We shall." Mac murmered, walking out the door with uncany balance. She was safe from tripping hazards, that put me at ease. I heard Quill and Embry start to cat call once their eyes landed on Macenzie, I resisted the urge to phase and tear them apart. Macenzie blushed, her russet skin turning a deeper shade. She was a goddess in a Kings of Leon shirt. Macenzie's voice snapped me out of my own little world of staring at her.

"Are you coming Jacob, or do we have to leave you here?" She laughed, my head snapped up, showing me a sight to smile at. Macenzie was sitting in the bed of Embry's father's truck along with most of the other guys, her arms crossed over her chest and a 'hurry up or we'll leave you here.' smirk on her face. I let my hand drop fromthe door with a sigh, tonight will be amazing.


End file.
